Sessions/Tomb of the Bloody Baron/Twelfth
Narrator: The delvers have foiled the ambush set by the Explorer's Guild of Threshold. Narrator: Now they stand triumphant on the field of battle. GM: So. GM: 1 body, 1 melting ice sculpture, 1 unconscious guy, 2 fleeing people. Lenia: "Not as triumphant as we'd like. They must have a camp somewhere nearby." Mordreona: ((most of us stand any way.)) Connell: "I could try and find it... I'll need a minute, though." Mordreona: "I saw we track them down and kill them." Berkun: "We need to tie up the unconcious one" Mordreona: ((WE have a live one here too, yes?)) Berkun: "And then we go to get the others... we must come up with something smart to get them, though..." Mrugnak: (( that would be Unconcious guy. )) Mrugnak: "Mrugnak not smart. But Mrugnak find camp!" Mrugnak: "Wait." Mrugnak: "Mrugnak walk bad." Mordreona: "Lets start with this one." Pointing to the unconcious explorer. Lenia: "For a change, Mordreona and I are in perfect agreement. Berkun, tie up the wizard. Gag him and make sure his hands are securely bound. Mrugnak, we'll get you back to camp and see what can be done about that leg. Mordreona, Connell, rest a few minutes then see what you can find." ** Mordreona pulls out her sword and walks over to the explorer. ** Lenia: "We want him ALIVE. So he can answer QUESTIONS." Mordreona: "Later then?" Berkun: Berkun goes and makes sure the wizard won't be able to escape. Arms bound behind back in three places, legs in two, gag reinforced with rope and a noose on his neck whispering to Mordreona, Self control roll? ** Connell takes a seat and rests. ** Berkun: And first rule - make sure the fingers can't reach any knots ** Mordreona kicks the unconcious wizard and puts her sword away. ** Mordreona: "WE could cut off his fingers, he does not need them to talk. Lenia: "No." GM: Mordreona, you have a whisper. Mrugnak: Dishwashers flooding brb Mordreona: 3d6 => 6,6,5 = (17) Berkun: "Don't kick him until I finished!" Berkun: "And we could, but he could bleed out and..." Lenia: Leadership: 3d6.skill(20,0) => 4,4,4 = 12 vs (20) or less Success! by 8 ** Mordreona kicks him in the head hard this time. ** Berkun: "If we did that, they might get so angry we won't be able to talk them into surrender." Berkun: "Still, I could" Narrator: Mordreona, reroll at -2. GM: Mordreona, reroll at -2. Berkun: "Not so hard, you'll loosen his gag..." Mordreona: 3d6 => 6,3,6 = (15) Mordreona: Mordreona starts adjusting the mage's bonds. Berkun: "Anyway, I put a noose on him Berkun: , so just pull it if he'll try to run away" Lenia: "Mordreona. Scouting? Now?" Narrator: Mordreona starts adjusting the mage's bonds. ** Mordreona stomps on his neck. ** Mordreona: "Sure one sec." ** Lenia curses. ** Mordreona: ((I tried to do him in with the stomp to the neck.)) GM: The rest of you aren't sure - it's possible the mage is actually an Elder Spawn - but you're pretty sure that human necks don't work after they bend that way. Mrugnak: (( o.o )) Mordreona: "OK off to find the rest." ** Lenia sighs. "One simple thing. Leave the prisoner alive to answer questions and make all of our lives easier. One SIMPLE BLOODY THING and you can't do it." ** Mrugnak: (( look what happens when i go afk )) Berkun: 'You broke his neck, Mordreona!" Berkun: "If you wanted to kill him, why did I have to tie him up first?" Berkun: Berkun eyes Mordreona with frustration ** Mordreona starts scouting around for tracks. " I did not tie him up." ** Berkun: Then Berkun kneels down and starts to remove the rope from the stiffening corpse GM: Mordreona: roll Perception -5, since you don't have Tracking? Mordreona: Per (13) 3d6.skill(13,-5) => 6,6,4 = 16 vs (8) or less Failure! by 8 Berkun: Berkun goes to collect arrows, too Mordreona: I use stealth too. Mordreona: Stealth (17) 3d6.skill(17,0) => 3,2,5 = 10 vs (17) or less Success! by 7 Berkun: missing 2 arrows 1d6 => 2 = (2)1d6 => 5 = (5) Berkun: one recovered Mrugnak: (( back for a while, flood mopped up. )) Connell: Let me know when 12 minutes have passed, going to try a spell. GM: The arrows that Hagan shot disappear after a minute. GM: Connell: 12 minutes have passed. ** Mrugnak scowls a little at Modreona's vanishing back, and pokes the corpse sullenly. "Were Mrugnak money?" ** ** Connell drops his backpack and quarterstaff off next to Lenia, "I'll be back. Probably." ** GM: This is going to leave you with 6 FP by my count, Connell. ** Connell concentrates on a spell... (( Shapeshift: Chickadee. Woo... 3d6.skill(15,0) => 5,6,3 = 14 vs (15) or less Success! by 1 )) ** Connell: (( 9. Spending 5 right now, so 4 left. )) GM: Okay. I think we're in agreement. Mordreona: I rest a few min whem i'm out of sight of the party to get my FP back. GM: Sure. ** Connell turns into a tiny, tiny bird. And then flies away. ** Connell: Trying to scout out the campsite from the air. GM: Mordreona is gone for an hour. What are other people doing? Berkun: Berkun rests and offers to bandage wounds if necessary Lenia: Resting up; getting Mrugnak back to camp; stowing our treasure on the mule and in the porter's sacks, assuming we can. Mrugnak: Lurching along with the rest of the party as well as he is capable, sulking a lot. Lenia: And I can't remember how many times we've healed Mrugnak today. Berkun: He also goes to... cut open the stomach of every enemy, seeing if they aren't hiding any money inside (true historical practice) Mordreona: ((thats my boy)) Lenia: ((I do know his leg is fixed once he finally gets back to full HP, though.) GM: They don't have any money. Mrugnak has been healed twice. In an hour, you can get back to camp with Mrugnak hobbling along. Berkun: All right whispering to Connell, Roll Vision -2. Lenia: Works for me. ** Mordreona comes back to camp. ** Berkun: I'll try to gather strong branches and help Mrugnak make a better crutch Mordreona: "No sign of them." Mordreona: "Who cut up the dead guys?" Berkun: Something he can lean on to with one hand and not break it Berkun: "I checked if they didn't swallow coins" Berkun: "They're robbers, but sometimes robbers fear other robbers..." Berkun: " Mordreona: "Could I get a small heal if you anyone is up to it" Berkun: "I can change your bandages, but I can't make miracles" Mrugnak: "Mama said don' eat coins." Mordreona: "A wise woman." Berkun: "You aren't as likely to get robbed, you're big and strong." Lenia: Major Healing: 3d6.skill(17,-6) => 3,4,6 = 13 vs (11) or less Failure! by 2 for 18 HP (costs 5 FP). Lenia: Boo. Berkun: "But if someone has a single piece of gold on them and is going trough a place where everyone else wants to take it..." ** Mrugnak goes to scratch his head and realizes he's got one broken arm and one arm busy leaning on people and things, so he frowns a lot instead. ** Mrugnak: "... den you fite?" Berkun: "Nah, you say you got no gold... And most won't think of looking in your stomach!" Berkun: "Of course getting it out later takes some time..." Mordreona: "WE should make hast to track the explorers down, they could be gone by now." Berkun: Berkun shrugs Berkun: "I'm all ready, but Mrugnak could use help" Lenia: "I think Mrugnak needs to stay here the night." Berkun: "Alone? The elf will make him into a pincushion!" Mordreona: "Where is Connell?" Lenia: "He turned into a bird and went scouting." Narrator: A small bird lands in camp and turns into Connell. Berkun: "I still have one thing, one last thing, been saving it for emergency..." Lenia: "See?" Mordreona: "Ah, so we need to wait untill he gets back?" Mordreona: "Did you find them?" Connell: "Nope, couldn't see a thing. Maybe they hid it with a spell." Mrugnak: "Yer a burdie!" ** Connell blinks at Mrugnak, "Do I look like a birdie?" ** Lenia: "He's lots of things." Mordreona: "Can you smell them out Mrugnak?" Mrugnak: "Mrugnak smell lotta thing." Berkun: Smell the elf? Or the one with the sword? Mrugnak: Are any of them anywhere near our campsite? Mordreona: "Any that we have yet to kill." Mrugnak: (( probably not :D )) GM: Not that you can smell. Mordreona: "That one fellow was kinda angry with me, he nay come back on his own." Mrugnak: "Dey not here. Mebby dere. Mrugnak not walk fast, no good go walk in woods." ** Connell sits down next to a tree and rests again. ** Berkun: "Okay, decision time. I've got a magical stone that was promised to have healing magic, but I've got no idea if it will help Mrugnak." Mordreona: I first aid my wound. ((do not think I did that last time.)) Lenia: ((How wounded is Mordreona?)) Berkun: "And I can make crutches for him, but if he'll go like that, they'll hear us from far away." Mordreona: First Aid/TL3 (Human) (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 4,4,1 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 Berkun: "If we leave him here and they find him, he's dead." GM: Mordreona is down 8. Berkun is down 3. Berkun: "If we ignore those two and head for the city, they might get us at the worse possible moment." Lenia: Kaitlen and Leann would protect him, surely. Lenia: Minor Healing: 3d6.skill(17,0) => 2,2,2 = 6 vs (17) or less Critical Success! by 11 B556, costing 2 FP to heal Berkun for 3. Lenia: ...Clearly Berkun is feeling better. Mordreona: "I'm not sure they were thinking of attacking me." Berkun: You mean I'm still wounded? Berkun: "Right, they will." GM: Berkun is healed fully. Mrugnak heals 4 points. Mordreona: ((Did my first aid help any?)) Berkun: "Got crossbows, can make that elf think twice about trying anything." GM: 1d6-3 => 2,-3 = (-1) GM: Mordreona is down 7 hits. ** Mrugnak found the F5 macro key ** Berkun: "Then we should track them down." Lenia: Major Healing: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 2,1,5 = 8 vs (16) or less Success! by 8 on Mordreona, healing 8 for 3 FP. Mrugnak: (( woops )) Mordreona: "Thanks Lenia, your the best." Lenia: "Stop killing prisoners and ignoring orders. Please. Or I might decide to stop being quite so useful." Mordreona: "I try to be good, it's just hard and not as much fun." ** Mrugnak snorts. "It easy not do nuffin." ** Mordreona: "I say we camp here with the bodys all cut up and try to draw them out. I could scout for plants for potions while we wait." Lenia: "...That's horrifying." Connell: "Let's... not camp next to rotting corpses, thanks/" Lenia: "Connell, Mordreona, Berkun - I think the three of you should split off and find their camp. I'll stay here with Mrugnak to guard the camp." Mordreona: "I think I only killed 1 prisoner, and time before last I followed orders." Mrugnak: "Mrugnak not want eat by bears." Mordreona: "That works for me too." Mordreona: "If the used a spell to hide it I do not think I can find it." Mordreona: they Berkun: "Right. Don't worry here, we'll get those two and bring back the elves ears..." Lenia: "Bring the whole elf if you can." Berkun: "I can bring both..." Mrugnak: "Bring Mrugnak money." GM: Berkun - roll tracking at +3. Connell: "Not sure where to start looking, really." Berkun: 3d6.skill(16,3) => 4,1,6 = 11 vs (19) or less Success! by 8 ** Mordreona follows Berkun using stealth, if he finds the tracks. ** Connell: How much of a rest did I get before we headed off? Narrator: Berkun, Connell, and Mordreona head out. They return to the tomb entrance and follow Hagan's tracks. GM: How much did you want? ** Mrugnak sulks. ** Mordreona: Stealth (17) 3d6.skill(17,0) => 6,4,5 = 15 vs (17) or less Success! by 2 Berkun: "We're start looking where the elf was. He was running away in a hurry, couldn't be careful..." Connell: 24 minutes Berkun: "If we find them and they won't see us, I have caltrops. We can set a trap and attack from the other side." GM: Everyone else okay with waiting for Connell? Berkun: "And from now on, let's be quiet..." Berkun: yes Narrator: After going a distance, the trail merges with another set of boots, then gets faint. GM: Berkun, another tracking roll at -4. Berkun: 3d6.skill(16,-4) => 4,2,1 = 7 vs (12) or less Success! by 5 Berkun: "They meet here..." Berkun whispers "And were careful from now on." Berkun: "So we also must be." Berkun: Berkun will look not just for tracks now, but also consider traps Mrugnak: (( Dungeon Fantasy characters are always looking for traps. )) Berkun: (I'm looking two times for every trap!) Narrator: The trail continues, obscured but Berkun follows. After 30 minutes, the delvers come to the remains of a camp. Two small tents are covered in camouflage, while some pegs and ropes remain from a third. GM: Another tracking roll at -3. Mordreona: ((I keep an eye out for traps too.)) Berkun: 3d6.skill(16,-3) => 5,1,4 = 10 vs (13) or less Success! by 3 Berkun: Whisper:"Mordreona, go just a little closer and look if they seem to be inside... but don't show yourself..." GM: How long to plan to follow them for? Mordreona: "ok" GM: er, do you plan to follow... Mordreona: ((Untill we find them)) Mrugnak: (( I think the camp is abandoned Berkun. )) Berkun: All right Berkun: We'll follow further of course ** Mordreona goes up to the tents in stealth mode, looking for traos. ** Mordreona: traps Berkun: "They're not here, there won't be anything here." Berkun: "Strange they left the tents..." GM: Connell, what's your loaded speed? Berkun: "Must have left in a hurry..." Berkun: Berkun checks if there are any other tracks around the camp Connell: Left the backpack at camp, so should be 6. Berkun: other than ours and the two bandits Mordreona: "May be not so hard to track from here." GM: There's a lot of tracks, but they're old. Berkun: "No, but please stand in place or you're stomp out the tracks..." Mordreona: "ok" Berkun: Berkun looks for newest tracks and of two people GM: okay, Berkun, one more tracking roll at -11. Berkun: 3d6.skill(16,-11) => 3,5,4 = 12 vs (5) or less Failure! by 7 Lenia: ((CP for success? >.>)) GM: Okay, everyone tracking the bandits make Vision rolls at -7. Berkun: that would give me a reroll? GM: Yes. Mordreona: Vision (13) 3d6.skill(13,-7) => 4,3,2 = 9 vs (6) or less Failure! by 3 Lenia: ((You can buy success, no?)) Connell: 3d6.skill(16,-7) => 5,4,4 = 13 vs (9) or less Failure! by 4 Berkun: 3d6.skill(14,-7) => 4,4,5 = 13 vs (7) or less Failure! by 6 Berkun: (guess it's too late now!) GM: You can buy successes on the vision rolls, too. Berkun: I'll pass Mordreona: ((I'll spend one to find the $^%$#$@)) Mordreona: "I could try to taunt them by yelling." Mordreona: "I killed you bitch and you ran away, things like that." Mordreona: (your) Connell: "I'm content with letting them turn tail and run." Narrator: Nearly an hour after leaving the bandit's camp, Berkun loses the trail, but Mordreona spots movement in the distance. Mordreona: "Well I'm not." GM: Everyone make stealth checks. Mordreona: "Look over there." Mordreona: Stealth (17) 3d6.skill(17,0) => 5,6,3 = 14 vs (17) or less Success! by 3 Berkun: 3d6.skill(13,0) => 3,4,5 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 Mordreona: (( ah a trap, whis we had done that.)) Connell: 3d6.skill(13,0) => 3,1,5 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 GM: What are you guys doing? Mordreona thinks she saw people moving through the underbrush, but the others didn't see anything. Connell: (( We walk into traps, we don't set them. That's what makes us the good g... the her... the protagonists. )) ** Mordreona starts moving that way, using stealth. ** whispering to Mrugnak, If I send you some GCA files, do you want to run the villains? Berkun: Berkun freezes and observes whispering to Lenia, If I send you some GCA files, do you want to run the villains? GM: Berkun doesn't see anything. Berkun: Slowly follow Mordreona, very quietly Berkun: Bow ready ** Mordreona has her sword out. ** ** Connell follows along behind the other two. ** GM: All three of you make Vision -6 rolls. Mordreona: Vision (13) 3d6.skill(13,-6) => 2,5,3 = 10 vs (7) or less Failure! by 3 Berkun: 3d6.skill(14,-6) => 3,3,6 = 12 vs (8) or less Failure! by 4 Connell: 3d6.skill(16,-6) => 4,5,4 = 13 vs (10) or less Failure! by 3 ** Mordreona gets up to a tree trying to shield herself. ** GM: You guys can't see anything. You're not sure where there guys are, and you've lost the trail. Berkun: I'll buy a success this time GM: Oh, well, then Berkun sees the two of them moving about 40 yards away. Berkun: Berkun points at them Berkun: Do they seem like they see us? GM: Not so far, but they're covering their tracks and being wary. Berkun: Moving away from us? Mordreona: "Shoot one of them Berkun." I say in a low voice. Berkun: Berkun aims at the one that looks more like an elf Berkun: one turn of aiming, vitals shot ** Mordreona gets ready to run in that direction. ** GM: Okay, hang on. There's a lot of woods in the way. I'm putting up a map now. GM: Everyone see the map? Mordreona: ((map is up here.) Hagan: Loading. Connell: Yep Hagan: Done. GM: Hagan, Zula - Vision checks at -6. GM: Berkun, you're aiming. Zula: Vision: 3d6.skill(12,-6) => 6,5,2 = 13 vs (6) or less Failure! by 7 Hagan: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 1,4,1 = 6 vs (14) or less Success! by 8 GM: Combat will start with your attack if Hagan and Zula don't see you... GM: oops. Hagan: That's success by 2, but yeah. Narrator: Berkun readies his mighty bow. Some sixth sense alerts Hagan and he shouts a warning! 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Morderona (on deck: 28 Hagan) GM: What are you doing? Mordreona: I stay behind a tree untill berkun takes a shot. Mordreona: ### whispering to Mrugnak, Chose your weapons - spear or staff? 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Hagan (on deck: 27 Berkun) GM: There's a -2 penalty to ranged attack per clump of trees between you and your target. whispering to Lenia, You're up! whispering to Mrugnak, Wait, try again. You're up, the bow is in your hands but not loaded. whispering to Lenia, Chose your weapons - spear or staff? whispering to Lenia, Sorry, confused about who is running who. Hagan: Quickdraw, armor piercing arrow! Hagan: 3d6.skill(17,0) => 6,1,2 = 9 vs (17) or less Success! by 8 Hagan: Quicknotch! Hagan: 3d6.skill(-3,-3) => 6,2,4 = 12 vs (-6) or less Critical Failure! by 18 B556 Hagan: That's not right! Hagan: 3d6.skill(21,-3) => 5,1,6 = 12 vs (18) or less Success! by 6 Hagan: Aim at Berkun! GM: Okay. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 27 Berkun (on deck: 24 Zula) Hagan: *** Berkun: shoot GM: -8 for range. -6 for cover. -2 for target. +5 for aim. That's um, -11. Roll it. Zula: "Kill the thieving bitch with the sword. The archer's mine." Berkun: 3d6.skill(19,-11) => 1,1,2 = 4 vs (8) or less Critical Success! B556 Mordreona: ((nice)) Berkun: hardly a problem GM: Nice. Berkun: damage? GM: 3d6.crit_hit() => 2,2,4 = 8 Damage penetrating DR does double shock (-8 max) AND if it hits the victim's limb, it's crippled for 16-HT seconds (unless wound is enough to cripple permanently!). B556 GM: Roll it. Berkun: 1d6+6 => 4,6 = (10) imapling to the vitals Hagan: Splut! GM: Uhm, 21 points to Hagan after DR? Hagan: (10-3)*3 => 21 Hagan: Health check! Hagan: For conciousness. :P Hagan: 3d6.skill(12,0) => 2,5,2 = 9 vs (12) or less Success! by 3 GM: Okay, roll stun at -5. Hagan: 3d6.skill(12-5,0) => 6,6,3 = 15 vs (7) or less Failure! by 8 Berkun: well... ** Hagan is stunned! ** Berkun: nice enough Hagan: ANd falls over IIRC. GM: Failed by 8 - he's unconscious! Hagan: And drops everything. Hagan: Oh very nice. Berkun: yes, stunned, fall down and lets go what he's holding Narrator: Hagan smoothly knocks his bow when Berkun's arrow catches him through the heart. Blood pouring out, he drops in a heap. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Zula (on deck: 28 Morderona) Connell: (( Hm, am I not in the init list? )) Zula: Any penalty for moving through the undergrowth? Hagan: (( Looks like not, Connell >.> )) GM: No, let's close. GM: Connell, you can take an action. Connell: "Don't get close to me, I'm about to try something stupid." Connell: Moving out ahead of the other two. Connell: That's all for now. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Morderona (on deck: 28 Hagan) Mordreona: I use fast talk. "Time to give up, we do not want to kill all of you. We just want our stuff back." Mordreona: Fast-Talk (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 4,1,1 = 6 vs (12) or less Success! by 6 Conditional: +1 from 'Charisma' when making Influence rolls GM: Zula, resist. Higher Purpose helps. GM: You're at +3 for circumstances. Zula: Will: 3d6.skill(14+3+1) => 3d6.skill(14+3+1) Zula: Will: 3d6.skill(14,+3+1) => 2,4,3 = 9 vs (18) or less Success! by 9 GM: The warrior woman seems unconvinced. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 27 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Mordreona: "I'm going to run at her Berkun, kill her before she kills me." Zula: "We burned your things and scattered the money, whore! It's your souls we want, not your trinkets!" Zula: ((Also, Zula didn't act?)) GM: Zula: move? Berkun: Berkun just nods Hagan: (( yOu skipped her for Connel :D )) GM: Berkun, your action? Berkun: Aim at Zula GM: Draw an arrow? Berkun: 3d6 => 3,5,4 = (12) Berkun: notch 3d6 => 4,6,2 = (12) Berkun: both ok Berkun: barbed arrow 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Zula) ** Connell notices Berkun aiming and moves off to the side. ** 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Zula (on deck: 28 Morderona) Zula: AoD: Dodge, and move. GM: okay. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Morderona (on deck: 27 Berkun) Mordreona: I run after her trying not to get in Berkun's way. Mordreona: as fast as I can GM: 8 hexes? Berkun: (bad idea, if you'd run slower I'd have a better shot) 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 27 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Mordreona: ((why is she comming to us?)) Mordreona: ## Zula: ((Maybe she knows something you dont?)) Mordreona: ((Sory I thought she was backing off I'll slow down next round.)) Berkun: aim again GM: okay. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Zula) ** Connell starts casting a spell. (( Body of Wind 3d6.skill(16,0) => 2,1,1 = 4 vs (16) or less Critical Success! B556 )) ** Zula: ((...)) Hagan: (( That's a windstorm. )) Connell: (( Well. Now I'm a 4-yd tornado. For free! )) Hagan: (( like, a tornado. )) Hagan: (( I told you it was a good spell, Kevin. )) GM: Page reference? Hagan: 27 GM: I got it. let me see... Hagan: magic Berkun: (can you be a bear and a tornado at once? that would be awesome) Narrator: Connell shouts a prayer and turns into a tornado, his armor dropping in a heap. GM: okay. I'll call the critical success a free cast so you still have an action. GM: What are you doing? Connell: Flying towards Zula, I guess. GM: how wide a tornado are you? Zula: 4 yards, he said. GM: thanks. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Zula (on deck: 28 Morderona) Zula: Move to the edge of the windstorm, and swing into it. Diffuse isn't unhurtable, after all. Zula: Staff: 3d6.skill(18,-5) => 2,3,3 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 Zula: (-5 for DX-based skill in a windstorm) GM: Connell, dodging? Connell: Dodge 3d6.skill(9,0) => 5,1,2 = 8 vs (9) or less Success! by 1 Zula: Boo. Zula: ### Narrator: The warrior woman begins flailing away at the living tornado. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Morderona (on deck: 27 Berkun) Mordreona: I move and try to taunt her. GM: Make an intimidate roll? Mordreona: "I'm here bitch." ((can I use fast talk?)) GM: Nope. Mordreona: IQ (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 3,2,1 = 6 vs (13) or less Success! by 7 Mordreona: ((I try to default, not sure the -)) GM: -5. Zula, resist. Zula: "You can wait your turn. A face like that, you should be used to being the last one picked to dance." Will: 3d6.skill(14,+1) => 1,1,4 = 6 vs (15) or less Success! by 9 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 27 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Berkun: "What sorcery? Berkun: Bekun can't aim so he runs forward at full speed GM: You're not sure about your ability to shoot through a tornado. Zula: ((I am! Go for it!)) Mark: Booting '(716) Connell' from room... 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Zula) GM: Connell, you're up. ** Connell flies up to Zula, and makes a wild swing at her. ** GM: Skill 9... Connell: 3d6.skill(9,0) => 4,1,2 = 7 vs (9) or less Success! by 2 Zula: ST to remain standing: 3d6.skill(15,0) => 3,6,2 = 11 vs (15) or less Success! by 4 Mordreona: "Move to her other side Connell." Zula: Feverish Parry: (3d6.skill(9,+1+2)] Zula: Feverish Parry: 3d6.skill(9,+1+2) => 5,5,4 = 14 vs (12) or less Failure! by 2 Connell: Damage: 2d6 => 3,5 = (8) Zula: ((Does he get full physical damage if he's Diffuse? That doesn't make a lot of sense to me. Knockback-only or something?)) Mrugnak: (( He's a tornado )) GM: You're being buffeted by a tornado and he's hitting you with rocks. Mrugnak: (( You're lucky he doesn't pick you up by the ankles and bounce your head on the ground a bit. )) GM: Next round, I"m sure. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Zula (on deck: 28 Morderona) Mrugnak: (( You gotta cast that on Mrugnak. :D )) Connell: (( No, no I really don't. D: )) Connell: (( We do not need a BERSERK tornado. )) Zula: Swing at the tornado again, defensive attack (bonus to parry): 3d6.skill(18,-5) => 2,1,2 = 5 vs (13) or less Success! by 8 Zula: ((Dodge? Or something?)) Connell: 3d6.skill(9,0) => 3,1,4 = 8 vs (9) or less Success! by 1 Zula: ### 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Morderona (on deck: 27 Berkun) Mordreona: I move. Mordreona: ## 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 27 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Berkun: well, I moved 6 hexes forward last turn Berkun: so now I do again 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Zula) ** Connell swats at Zula again, winds buffeting her. (( 3d6.skill(14,0) => 3,1,5 = 9 vs (14) or less Success! by 5 )) ** Zula: Feverish Parry: 3d6.skill(9,+1+1+2) => 3,3,5 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 Connell: (( ST or fall over? )) GM: on her turn. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Zula (on deck: 28 Morderona) Zula: ST to remain standing: 3d6.skill(15,0) => 3,6,5 = 14 vs (15) or less Success! by 1 Zula: Parry deals damage?: 3d6.skill(18,-5-5) => 5,4,2 = 11 vs (8) or less Failure! by 3 Zula: Heroic Charge and swing for Mordreona's leg (Deceptive -4/2) for a total of -6. Zula: Staff: 3d6.skill(18,-6) => 5,3,5 = 13 vs (12) or less Failure! by 1 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Morderona (on deck: 27 Berkun) Mordreona: I AoD and call her names. I also move. Mordreona: ### 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 27 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Berkun: moved 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Zula) GM: By the way, Connell, you're a 4 hex tornado and can attack and be attacked by anyone in that radius. ** Connell swirls around behind Zula, howling between the trees. ** 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Zula (on deck: 28 Morderona) Zula: ST to remain standing: 3d6.skill(15,0) => 6,2,2 = 10 vs (15) or less Success! by 5 Zula: The map seems to show Mordreona facing directly away from me. Zula: That can't be right. Mordreona: Sorry I tried to face into her. Zula: Of course, it also shows the same for Connell. Mordreona: ((guess I should zoom in more.)) Zula: ((And you can't face a corner of a hex anyway. Pick a side? It's important.)) Mordreona: ((right)) Mordreona: ((her left that is Mordreona: ((I mean her right)) Zula: Runaround attack, Heroic Charge, aiming for the leg, Deceptive -4/2 again. Zula: Staff: 3d6.skill(18,-6) => 1,1,3 = 5 vs (12) or less Success! by 7 Zula: ((Defend at -4)) Mordreona: Feverish dodge.((thats +5 with the AoD yes?)) GM: +4 with AoD, so you're at 0. Mordreona: Dodge (11) 3d6.skill(11,0) => 6,4,5 = 15 vs (11) or less Failure! by 4 Zula: Damage: 2d+4 => 2d+4 cr Zula: Damage: 2d6+4 => 3,6,4 = (13) cr Mordreona: ((ouch)) Zula: "On your knees! Should be a familiar position..." GM: Mordreona's leg is crippled and she is stunned and on the ground. Face down on a 1 1d2 => 2 = (2) 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Morderona (on deck: 27 Berkun) GM: Roll for stun? Mordreona: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 4,2,6 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 27 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Mordreona: I AoD. GM: Can't - you were stunned. Mordreona: ((Sorry)) Berkun: one step and then a shot at Zula Zula: "Drop the bow or my next shot crushes her throat!" Berkun: I don't have my aiming bonus from back then, of course Berkun: "Drop the staff or my shot goes trough yo Berkun: YOUR throat!" GM: Shooting, aiming or waiting? Berkun: shooting Berkun: range is 6 hexes Berkun: I'm aiming for vitals GM: -4 for 2 clumps of bushes, -3 for range, -2 for target. Net is -6? Berkun: yes Berkun: 3d6.skill(19-6) => 3d6.skill(19-6) Berkun: 3d6.skill(19,-6) => 1,6,2 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 Zula: I see a lot more than 2 clumps of bushes. Or is it 'clumps' not 'hexes'? GM: Clumps not hexes. Zula: Aha. Zula: Feverish Dodge: 3d6.skill(9,+2) => 6,6,1 = 13 vs (11) or less Failure! by 2 Berkun: 1d6+6 => 5,6 = (11) impaling to the vitals Zula: ((Balls. It was a good run.)) GM: That's 24 damage? Zula: (11-3)*3 => 24 Berkun: (I hope putting the arrow in her lungs instead of her throat doesn't break the soldiers code of honour) Zula: 15-29 => -14 Berkun: (since I promised throat) GM: she'd already taken 5 damage - roll for death? Zula: Major Wound: 3d6.skill(13,-5) => 6,4,3 = 13 vs (8) or less Failure! by 5 Zula: ((That's why it was '29', not '24') GM: ah. GM: She just falls unconscious, then. Zula: In any case, knocked down and unconscious. GM: Combat is over. Berkun: Berkun runs to see if Hagan is still unconcious or did he slip away Lenia: I miscalculated - I thought the bushes were better cover than they were. Mordreona: ((Am I up?)) GM: Combat's over. what are people doing? Lenia: HT roll to see if the crippling is serious, Mordreona? Berkun: Hagan alive? GM: Yes, but bleeding out. ** Mordreona crawls over to Zula and make sure she is dead. ** ** Connell coalesces back into a faun instead of a tornado, and walks over to Mordreona to cast a spell over her. (( Great Healing, 8hp. 3d6.skill(16,-2) => 1,1,1 = 3 vs (14) or less Critical Success! B556 )) ** GM: The heck. Hagan: Dude. Berkun: First take all weapons away from him, then bandage his wounds, then tie him up Connell: ... her leg is all better? GM: Mordreona, roll against HT to see if your leg is crippled. Mordreona: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 3,3,3 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 GM: oh, good point... didn't matter anyway. Mrugnak: Or replaced with faerie gold! GM: suggestions? Berkun: extra leg? Mrugnak: She feels spry on her feet for an hour, +1 move? Lenia: ((A lasting crippling injury isn't healed by HP restoration, but that's not a lasting crippling injury. Le sigh. >.>)) Connell: I think healing the whole injury (13 points instead of 8) would be good? Mrugnak: Cleaned and buffed, with a sparkle on her? Lenia: You were thinking 'Major Healing', not 'Great Heal'. Mrugnak: Perfect breath? Berkun: protective carapace! go for protective carapace! Berkun: +1 year of life? GM: She's healed. Okay, we're done here. Mrugnak: leg replaced with faerie gold? Connell: (( Oh, crap, yes, I meant Major Healing GM: HEALED. Mordreona: "Wow, thanks Connell, you may be better at this than Lenia." GM: What are you folks doing, other than massacring prisoners? ** Connell offers Mordreona a hand up, "Ah, well, she was distracted a lot." ** Mordreona: Looking for our stuff. Connell: I go gather my armour. Mrugnak: I think Berkun was specifically NOT massacring prisoners. Connell: And put it back on, actually, since it's easier to carry that way. GM: True, Hagan is alive until Mordreona gets him alone. ** Mordreona tries to pocket a few extra gold if she finds any. ** Mrugnak: You need breakaway velcro armor, considering how often you shed it, Mr. Nakedpants. Lenia: ((Search their things for our money?)) Berkun: "First take weapons away. All weapons." Lenia: ((Gather the intensely valuable stuff they're carrying?)) Berkun: "Then patch them up. Then rope." GM: Who does what? Mordreona: ((How far from camp are we?)) Mordreona: ((our camp)) GM: Maybe 2 hours travel over rough ground - 4 miles? Mordreona: Do we find all the loot they took? Mrugnak: (( I suggest also searching their camp, now that you're no longer actively on the hunt. )) GM: Zula had a backpack with a hastily packed tent, some blankets, Mrugnak's gold, Berkun's hacksilver, and some loose change. Mordreona: I do not pocket Mrugnak gold if I can tell it is his, anything else I can hide on my persone I try to do so. Mordreona: "I say we search them and the camp for an hour or so then go back." Berkun: Any chance I spot her taking my silver? GM: Make a smuggling roll. Connell and Berkun resist with Vision. Connell: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 4,6,5 = 15 vs (16) or less Success! by 1 Mordreona: (( I'll not take his silve either if I know it is his,)) Mordreona: Smuggling (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 4,1,1 = 6 vs (12) or less Success! by 6 Connell: (( So the loose change, then. )) Berkun: 3d6 => 2,6,5 = (13) Mordreona: (yeah, and any rings, nice daggers things like that.)) Berkun: success by 1 GM: Neither of you notice Mordreona palming all the loose change. GM: she does show the gold and the hacksilver Berkun: ah, so she's very honest! GM: There's also quite a bit of food, some elven, most normal rations. GM: You don't find anything else at the campsite except minor camping gear and the like. Mordreona: "CAn we kill the other one now that we have your stuff?" Mordreona: "Do you think they have more stuff near?" Mordreona: "We take the gear, I am guessing it is nice stuff." Connell: "Let's take them back to Lenia, she'll get more out of them." Mordreona: 3d6 => 1,2,6 = (9) Mordreona: "I guess so." GM: Well, Zula is dead. Berkun: what bow and what arrows did he have? GM: She apparently had a weak jugular or something. Berkun: Because the arrows might be of interest GM: Hmm. Roll uh, armory (missile weapons) GM: He has 3 shoulder quivers, all empty, except for 1 iron barbed arrow. Berkun: (moment, I don't have any value written down for armory, but the skill is listed... do you have it on your sheet?) Berkun: (if no, I'll check in the corebook) GM: skill is 11. Berkun: ah, ok Berkun: 3d6 => 1,5,5 = (11) Berkun: so success by just 0 GM: It's a Balanced Composite bow. Berkun: okay, I take it as spare Berkun: and the arrow GM: okay. Berkun: rolling to regain my own two arrows 1d6 => 5 = (5)1d6 => 5 = (5) Berkun: both recovered GM: okay. whispering to Lenia, Don't bust a gut. Mordreona: "Are we ready to go back to camp?" GM: They're also both wearing leather armor. Hagan has a shortsword and Zula has a quarterstaff. Berkun: and fast Berkun: I'll gladly strip them and take it Mordreona: "I take all of the stuff." Mordreona: "I think we should." Mrugnak: (( Mordy's taking the quivers then? )) Berkun: "Might be enchanted, we'll take it to the town, sell it and divide" Mrugnak: (( and empty pouches, and bags, and pants... )) Mrugnak: (( and boots... )) Mordreona: "I agree." Mrugnak: You ARE greedy. Mordreona: "Why bnot it could be enchanted as Berkun says." Lenia: ((Hey, boots are expensive! You can live in town for a week on the price of two good pairs of boots.)) GM: A few hours later, you guys return to camp. Mordreona: "Look Lenia one of them is alive." Mordreona: "I kick him." Berkun: "Yes, help me tie up the elf..." Berkun: "THEY MIGHT HAVE A STASH!" Mordreona: "I tried to save the other one but she was to far gone." Lenia: "Please don't make the mistake of assuming I'm stupid." ** Mrugnak perks up. "You got Mrugnak gold? Dey took it." ** Mordreona: "Here it is big guy." ** Mordreona gives Mrugnak his gold. ** ** Mrugnak scoops up Mordreona with his good arm, crushing her against his chest in a lopsided hug. "YAY!" ** ** Mrugnak licks the side of her face... SLURP. ** Mordreona: "Thanks." ** Connell eyes Mrugnak, "Huh. Interesting technique." ** Lenia: I'd like to heal Hagan. ** Mordreona licks khim back. ** ** Mrugnak is furry, sweaty, and dirty! ** GM: Cast it. Mordreona: (( I'm sure most of the guys in this time frame are.)) Lenia: Major Healing: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 2,5,6 = 13 vs (16) or less Success! by 3 Lenia: 3 FP, 8 healing. Mordreona: ((so am I for that matter.)) GM: well, he's still got a bad wound from the arrow in his heart. Mordreona: ((OK, not furry)) Lenia: But he'll live! Mrugnak: (( I was going to say. )) Lenia: Major Healing: 3d6.skill(16,3) => 4,1,5 = 10 vs (19) or less Success! by 9 Lenia: Er, that should have been -3, not 3. Lenia: But it succeeded anyway. GM: 3d6.skill(11,0) => 4,5,4 = 13 vs (11) or less Failure! by 2 GM: Actually... my mistake. GM: he died while being hoisted back across rough terrain for 2 hours. Lenia: =( Berkun: he did receive first aid before he was dragged... Mordreona: "DAmn I should have first aided him." Berkun: damnable elf, dying on us like that Lenia: "Internal bleeding is a pain like that." Berkun: coward to the end GM: Sure, but he would have taken a fair bit of damage. Connell: "Hmn, I thought he'd pull through." Mordreona: "It's OK, we have his boots." Berkun: "Well, I got him in the heart..." Berkun: "Taking people alive is not a bowman's job!" GM: Okay. GM: What are people doing? Berkun: Redistribute load to the mule Mrugnak: Trying to count my gold. This is going to take a lot of effort. Berkun: Berkun needs to travel light... Mordreona: Having a bite to eat. Mrugnak: After that, I vote for "camping the night". Berkun: Then we deserve a night of camping Mrugnak: And then "healing the minotaur so he can walk again" Berkun: Indeed Mordreona: "Works for me." Mrugnak: Because Mrugnak, Mrugnaks gear, and all of the treasure, on the mule? Not good for the mule. Lenia: Eat. Rest. Sleep the night protected by Mystic Mist. Heal Mrugnak in the morning, and set out for Polisberg. Connell: I like Lenia's plan. Mordreona: "CAn you turn into a bear and haul our stuff Connell?" GM: Roll the healing spells. (I'll assume that you can eventually get up a Mystic Mist) Mrugnak: One of Lenia's hirelings is a big girl who carries stuff, yes? Lenia: ((Yes.)) Mordreona: "I could use a hireling." Connell: "Not for long without ending up thinking like a bear." Mordreona: "I guess thats bad?" Lenia: "Perhaps if you had some concept of people as anything other than objects, you could keep a hireling." Mrugnak: "Baar don't think good." Connell: "Mrugnak's got it." Mordreona: "I like you guys." Mrugnak: "Baar dumb like floor. Not smart floor, just floor floor." ** Connell winks at Mordreona, "Good to hear." ** GM: Healing roll for Mrugnak in the morning? It is vaguely important. Mrugnak: Hearing (14) 3d6.skill(14,0) => 1,2,3 = 6 vs (14) or less Success! by 8 Lenia: Major Healing: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 5,6,6 = 17 vs (16) or less Failure! B556 Lenia: Luck. Lenia: Major Healing: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 5,6,6 = 17 vs (16) or less Failure! B556 Lenia: Major Healing: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 6,1,1 = 8 vs (16) or less Success! by 8 Mrugnak: "Mrugnak know dis baar once, he ate so much he die." Lenia: ((WTbloodyF)) Mordreona: "Good point Mrugnak, I think you are getting smarter." GM: Okay, Mrugnak has a good leg but a busted arm. GM: You guys are heading back to Polisberg? Lenia: ... Connell: Very yes. Lenia: Wait. Berkun: All for it Lenia: There was still treasure in the tomb. Berkun: ah, right Mrugnak: Scent any good for these mysterious perception checks? Lenia: Retrieve that. Berkun: So we need to do some hauling Lenia: Healing, Mrugnak. Not hearing. Mrugnak: And treasure good! Especially when Mrugnak can be loaded up with it. GM: What treasure? Mordreona: " I will follow Lenia lead best I can. I do look for plants for potions, as we travel." Mrugnak: Oh, woops. My bad. Lenia: I know we had a second load left behind in the Tomb when we got ambushed. Berkun: Didn't we left some stuff? Like Barons armor and sword? Lenia: Woodwork and extra paintings. GM: Oh, that. GM: Okay, sure. Mrugnak: Yeah, getting stuff out of the tomb is good. :D Mrugnak: So sorry. Mordreona: "Guess we should get that too." Lenia: So yeah, we retrieve the rest of the treasure, and then haul buttocks for Polisberg. GM: Very well. Berkun: I propose that me and Mordreona scout ahead the rest of the group Berkun: so in case we run into something really large or really dangerous, we can retreat without abandoning the mule Mordreona: "Works for me if Lenia thinks it is wise." GM: I'm calculating your movement speed at 20 miles a day. Lenia: "Nighttime is covered by Mystic Mist. Daytime scouts are important." Berkun: "Exactly. Don't forget the manticores!" Berkun: "And while the Ettin was a lone one, some people say that 'a dragon will ignore anything smaller than... an Ettin!'" Berkun: " Berkun: "Maybe it's true" Berkun: "So let's be careful, we can afford to be careful now that we've got the treasure." Mordreona: I try to buddy up with Mrugnak when we camp and give the hirelings the evil eye frome time to time. Mrugnak: "Mrugnak don' like dragons. Dey hot." GM: Hmmm. GM: Who knows camouflage? ; At this point, the chat server crashes and the game regroups on another chat server. GM: Tell you what. GM: I had two random encounters rolled, but they were both night encounters. Lenia: Mystic Mist doesn't prevent those. Mrugnak: We all get to town safely, and find a pot of gold along the way? GM: I'm not sure that scrub bugbears and wild animals can get through Lenia's Mystic Mist. Lenia: It just means we don't ever get surprised. Berkun: then we might find their tracks Lenia: And we have huge advantages. GM: Fear Rolls to enter the mist. Mrugnak: What with the screaming and the terror and the whatever. Lenia: Right. Mrugnak: Alyks got lost in the Mystic Myst and had hysterics. Lenia: (I can get rid of that spell, if you like, Mark, or I'm willing to see it toned down to 'it's mist, the people inside can see through it, the people who weren't inside can't'.) GM: So I'm just going to call it tonight as "You guys get safely back to town despite being menaced by acid spiders." Mordreona: Sweet Mrugnak: I'll take that.